Portable media player devices are increasing in popularity. A portable media player device is a transportable device that plays one or more media file types, including text, audio, video, graphics, interactive, and other media file types. For purposes of this disclosure, a portable media player device does not include a general purpose laptop or tablet computer, nor any computing device attached or installed on a mobile vehicle (such as a dash mounted radio or DVD player in an automobile) but rather includes only a handheld device (also referred to as palm-sized device) for the purpose of displaying and/or playing media files. The hardware and/or software components embodied in the device for the displaying and playing of media files are collectively referred to as a media player. Examples of portable media player devices include the ipod available from Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif.; the Zune available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.; the ibiza™ Rhapsody® from Varia Mobil of Seattle, Wash., and other like devices.
Media may be stored on a portable media player device (e.g., by downloading media such as music to the portable media player device), accessed via a portable media player device from a network site (e.g., by streaming from a network site), or acquired by a user via a portable media player device in one or more ways (e.g., by the purchase and installation of a flash memory card containing media). With the advance of storage technology, the amount of media that can be stored in a portable media player device has grown exponentially. Couple that with the advance of telecommunications and networking technology, the number of sites offering media and other media-rich environments to provide new and/or replacement media content for portable media player devices have also grown exponentially. As a result, portable media player devices are increasingly “connected”, and users almost never travel (leave home) without their personal portable media player devices.